Ice Phoenix
}} |Species = God (Ice Phoenix)|Gender = Female|Age = 5 Billion+|Allies = Yun Che Evil God Li Suo|Profound Strength = True God Realm|Combat Prowess = |Affiliation = Snow Song Realm|Planet = Realm of the Gods|Continent = |First Appearance = Chapter 992|Hair = Lustrous White w/ Blue Glow|image1 = Ice Phoenix Girl.png|Laws = Water}} The Ice Phoenix was one of the Three Supreme Water Attribute Beasts; the opposite of the Three Supreme Fire Attribute Beasts. She was located at the bottom of the Heavenly Netherfrost Lake in the Snow Song Realm. Although she was alive, she couldn't leave as it is implied that the cold vein within the lake is preserving the last bits of her life source. Appearance The girl’s arms were wrapped around her knees and her head was buried between her knees too, hugging herself into a ball. She was completely naked, exposing long, white legs and feet as delicate as lotuses. Her naked skin looked as sparkly and glossy as the light of moons and stars, even through a wall of ice. She had a dreamy figure, and her white skin was like a piece of jade, possessing the brilliance of moons and stars. Her long hair spread down her body and every hair looked as white as ice, tinged with a tiny bit of light blue… It looked very similar to Mu Xuanyin's. Every one of her hairs looked like they were enveloped in the cold light of ice and snow. The hair that looked like ice jade covered up her face and her most forbidden private parts. Personality She seems to be calm but a bit cold, since she is more than 5 billion years old, her wisdom is very high. Background In the past, she served under Li Suo and by chance she learned about the Evil God's child. She waited for more than 1 million years in order to find the hope for humanity and prevent the destruction of the world; that only hope is the inheritor of the Evil God. Plotline Yun Che found her at the bottom of the Heavenly Netherfrost Lake in the Snow Song Realm; she told him some things about the Creation Gods and the Devil Emperors. She also told him that he needs to become stronger in order to save the world from the calamity that is going to befall the Realm of the Gods. She told him that once he thinks that he is strong enough and can accept the responsibility, he can find her again in the same place to accept all of her powers. Before the Heaven Smiting Devil Emperor left Primal Chaos, Yun Che came to visit her and she revealed that she had interfered with Mu Xuanyin's soul to protect Yun Che. After she fulfilled Yun Che's wish of removing the soul interference, she gave the last of her strength to Yun Che which could elevate his strength to the Divine Sovereign Realm. She quietly disappeared after Yun Che left. Legacy Profound Art *Ice Phoenix God Investiture Canon *Moon Splitting Cascade Category:Divine Beast Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Allies Category:God Race Category:Water Laws Category:Alive Category:True God Realm Category:Ancient True God